<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Cookie Jar by Sugarino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271808">In The Cookie Jar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino'>Sugarino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cookie Racism, I am now hungry, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Race Play, Sex, Smut, With fucking cookies, Yaoi, cookie - Freeform, cookie run - Freeform, femboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short smut fic. Vanilla Cookie fucks Chocolate Cookie's boy pussy. Simple as.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vanilla Cookie/Chocolate Cookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Cookie Jar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done by GF, she likes cookie run. TY honey!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nilla slammed Choc onto the bed, making the cookie land face first onto the marshmallow surface. Choc looked back in awe of the cookie looming above him. His Bakr profile was pretty bare, devoid of any pictures. All Choc knew was that Nilla was a vanilla cookie looking to make a chocolate femboi his bitch, and Choc wanted to be broken in oh so badly. Nilla’s built body was bright tan. The white buttercream on his head was arranged in a short, fashionable undercut. His pants were unzipped and open, letting Choc see his impressive vanilla cock.</p><p>In contrast to his lover, Choc’s body was very dark in color. He was built like a teenage girl, but had a very large ass. He had chocolate buttercream on his head, arranged in a long side banger style. Most importantly, Choc’s prick was miniscule when compared to the BVC swinging between his lover’s legs. </p><p>Vanilla dug his knees into the back of Choc’s and forcefully spread his legs for what was to come. He grabbed the waistband of Choc’s pants and pulled them off the chocolate cookie’s fat, dark, fuckable ass. Nilla brought his hand back and slammed it down onto the right cheek, making Choc gasp. The darker cookie could only obey submissively as the superior vanilla man did whatever he wanted. Choc arched his back, pressing his thicc ass against the larger cookie’s cock.</p><p>Nilla grinned, taking out a bit of shortening to prepare the chocolate bitch for his first fucking. He greased up his fat cock and used a bit more shortening to lube up Choc’s tight little hole. Once he was fully lubed, Nilla lined up his cock and pressed forward in a strong thrust. Choc felt his boi pussy stretch open to accommodate Nilla’s massive cock. The chocolate boy moaned and bit down on the sweet pillow beneath him. </p><p>The vanilla cock pounded in Choc’s tight guts, hitting all the right sweet spots along the way. At first, Nilla went slow in order to avoid hurting Choc. As Choc slowly became used to the rhythmic thrusts, Nilla began to speed up. In response to this increased speed, Choc rocked his body back and forth into Nilla. Nilla gripped Choc’s rump to get a better grip on the boy and started thrusting harder. On the very first hard thrust, Nilla’s tip struck against Choc’s bitch-button. The chocolate boy cried out in pleasure and began to cum in his first hands free orgasm. His chocolate flavored cummies spurted out of his still soft cock, forming a puddle of cum underneath him. Nilla felt Choc’s ass tighten and spasm around his member, causing his balls to tighten and shoot their load into Choc’s bussy. </p><p>The two cookies would continue to fuck for hours, proving the stereotype that chocolate cookies love big vanilla cock.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>